


Mother's Eyes

by MelyndaR



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There were days when she hated those eyes. Her eyes, yes, but also her mother's. The only thing that she had been given by her mother, or at least that was how it seemed some days." Inspired by Kelly Pickler's "I Wonder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Eyes

Emily Prentiss straightened her blouse, running a critical gaze over her reflection in the mirror. She wanted to look nice for her night out on the town with JJ and Pen.

Deciding that she needed a little something else, she took a mascara brush to her large brown eyes.

There were days when she hated those eyes. Her eyes, yes, but also her mother's. The only thing that she had been given by her mother, or at least that was how it seemed some days. Sure, Emily knew better. After all, she had been raised well-off and hadn't lacked for anything growing up – at least materially. She had even gotten to see and live around the world.

But when it really came down to it, Elizabeth Prentiss had not given her daughter the most important things.

These had always come from a string of nannies. The woman holding that position had tended to change with every one of the ambassador's new assignments.

Who had tucked young Emily into bed, maybe read her a story, and then turned out the light every night? A nanny. Who had helped her fix her hair every morning? A nanny. Who had kissed away the sting of her latest scrape or fall? A nanny.

Elizabeth hadn't even been there to help her daughter get ready for her senior prom, although, by then, Emily had told herself that she didn't expect her to.

And the sad truth was that she hadn't expected it. But she had still hoped. And she had still been disappointed. Just like on almost every birthday, dance recital, and school function that Emily had ever participated in.

Again, some of the nannies had come, but Emily could never be sure if it was because they truly cared about her or if her mother had promised them reimbursement for their time. But it really didn't matter either way because, one way or the other, the nannies were never her mother.

It had always been that way. Always been the nannies, never Elizabeth. Never her mother's presence, never her mother's love.

And, to a young girl growing up, there was nothing more important than that.

"But it doesn't matter, not anymore." At least that was what Emily told the woman in the mirror.


End file.
